Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF) (Short Story Assignment)
by ElmoGuardian
Summary: Skylar finds herself in the virtual horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's." She tries to survive one night, it's just one, it'll be fine, right? (This story was a school assignment)


"Hello, hello?"

Skylar's eyes flickered open, blinking as she rubbed her forehead, "W-what…?"

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know?"

"... _no._ " She sat up quickly, banging her head on the desk above her, "Ow! What the-"

"Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike,"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, _no._ " Skylar scrambled up, holding her pounding head, "No way, no. This has gotta be... it's gotta be a dream."

"Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be fixed within 20 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Skylar raised a brow, searching through the desk drawers for the phone, "Hello? _Hey_!"

"Blah, blah, blah,"

"What?"

"Now that might seem bad, I know,"

"Uh, yeah!"

"But there's really nothing to worry about."

"Oh, right, yeah-"

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

"Yes?"

"No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."

Skylar pulled open a drawer, grabbing the phone inside, "Uh, yeah, I probably would be quirky and stuff at night too if I sang the same song and never bathed." she rolled her eyes.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. They used to be allowed to walk around at day, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah. I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"That's it, I'm _out_."

"Now concerning your safety...the only risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since it's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear Suit. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort-and death-with all the crossbeams and wires inside."

"Great, thank you," Skylar muttered as the recorded message went silent. She took this time to look around the office. It was small, with two rather large openings on the sides. Of course in between was the desk which fit perfectly between the two walls. A rolling black office chair leaned on the opposite wall, collecting dust. Two narrow windows by the openings along with two large buttons. There were posters and crayon drawings scattered on the walls, only one light bulb hanging from the dark ceiling gave light in the room.

Skylar looked out one of the openings, beyond both were two long hallways leading to the main party room. "Why am I doing this?" she groaned and picked up a dusty cap on the desk before slipping it onto her head. She pulled her light hair back in a ponytail, looking down at the uniform she didn't remember dressing in. It was blue and black, with a flashlight and key ring hanging from the belt.

"What, no gun? A taser?" She never felt quite comfortable without either of those, or at least some kind of item she could use to defend herself, especially in a place like this, with cobwebs and string hanging from every crack and corner. Skylar took the tablet on the desk and rolled the chair over.

"Alright, we got limited power, a button, another button, aaaand…"

She flicked the camera to the show stage, "A chicken, a rabbit, and a bear, how wonderful. You know, this _definitely_ looks like a place where a kid's imagination comes to life, after they have a nightmare."

The clock ticked above her and the fan was starting to get annoying. Skylar looked up, calculating everything she had heard from the message, what she may have missed, and the area around her.

"Okay, sooo…Just gotta go till 6AM. I can do that, no teddy bear is gonna eat me tonight!"

* * *

 **1AM.**

The rabbit's gone.

"Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny…." Skylar repeated quietly as she searched through the cameras on her tablet and flashed a quick light down the left hall, "Where'd you go, Bugs?"

It wasn't long before she spotted it in what was titled "CAM 5: Backstage."

"Ooooh, hello!" the very look of the character made Skylar cringe, "How you doin' there, Peter Rabbit?"

Its dark and matted fur was what looked like a purplish blue, though it was splotched with dirt and its reddened eyes seemed to be too life-like. Its head was tilted slightly, and its toothed jaw hung.

"I'll call you Bonnie," Skylar quietly murmured, "now you just stay there, Bon."

When she looked back at the stage, the yellow animatronic was also missing, "You've gotta be kidding me." Skylar groaned.

"Hey, aren't newbies supposed to get it easy the first time? No? Okay, well I don't like you guys too much either."

She searched around for the chicken, humming the Chicken Dance music, before landing on the right hallway cam, getting full-face of the creepiest character. Skylar jumped back, nearly falling out of her chair, "Not cool!" she stumbled out of the seat and flashed her light down the hall, straight at the character, "Not cool, dude! _Bad_!" the light flickered, and the chicken had moved slightly.

"Uh, no."

Skylar turned around to see the rabbit standing at the other doorway, " _NO!_ This is wrong! So wrong!" she punched the button by the opening, closing the left door where Bonnie stood. Meanwhile, the chicken was at the window, its jaw open way too wide. Skylar shut the other door and sat back in her chair, irritably watching the power decrease slowly on her tablet as she waited for the two to leave.

"Bonnie and...Chica, Chica you're by far my least favorite."

* * *

 **3AM.**

Bonnie's back at the backstage, Chica's in the main party room, the bear-Freddy-hasn't moved.

Something caught Skylar's eye as she scanned the cameras, "What. Is. _That_."

A canine-looking creature was leaning outside what had been titled "Pirate's Cove", but Skylar had only ignored it as it hadn't been a problem and no other characters went near it. She had no idea there was actually a _fourth_ animal hiding behind the purple curtains. It was a fox, with crimson fur. It's costume was definitely the most torn and dirty out of them all. The fur on it legs had been totally ripped off, revealing shiny endoskeleton legs and feet covered partially by torn up brown shorts. It had a hanging, broken jaw, with sharper teeth than the rest of them. Its eyepatch hung over one of its glowing, bright yellow eyes, and the rusty hook was long and seemed to have a dark color painted on the sharp tip.

What struck out most was the long, painful looking tear in it's reddened chest, wires stuck out like blooming flowers and the metallic skeleton underneath was clearly visible. Skylar felt a pang of guilt and pity for the creature, along with the others. It was only then that she noticed how lonely and lost the characters seemed, wandering through the place and the trashed up halls.

"...Foxy. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. That all?"

No response, obviously.

"Whelp." she looked back at the fox; it was gone.

" _WHAT."_

Once again, she had let herself get so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed anything going on in a place called reality. Skylar hear clanking thuds quickly moving down the left hall and switched her camera quickly to see the robotic terror dashing down the hall, making clicks as it twitched. Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped up and slammed the button with both hands so hard her palms hurt. A loud bang on the now-closed metallic door made Skylar scream and fall back, landing hard on the tiled floor while Foxy continued to hit and kick the metal wall.

She gasped for air and heard the groans and hisses from the chicken in the hallway. Breathing hard, she threw her hand up to hit the button above her and shut the door. Skylar's widened eyes stared at the left window, half expecting the silver, crimson tipped hook to smash through and shatter the glass, the animatronic fox to crawl its way inside and reach for her with its glowing eyes and grey robotic hand, and that jaw...hanging loosely and lined with all those horrible rotting teeth.

When she had caught her breath, even the cracking fan couldn't add noise to the complete silence. Skylar picked herself off the floor, her legs and fingers trembling. _It's okay, I'm okay. They're just...they're…_

She checked out both windows before opening the doors, it was almost 4 AM when she sat back down shakily on the chair, picking up the tablet. _They're gone..._

* * *

 **5:53 AM.**

 _EVERYONE IS MOVING._

Skylar found herself running all over the office, never having time to stop and sit for a while. She did her best to use as little amount of power as possible, though she was close to none. "Yeah, could I use the restroom? 'Cause I gotta _go_." she looked out the opening in the door.

"Could we just, you know, take a break, little time-out?"

Freddy's deep, haunting laugh echoed through the halls and Skylar held her breath, "Time-out! Time-out!"

There was a static-like, chilling sound humming in her ears. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth has her jaw clenched. _What the…_

An image of an animatronic flashed behind her closed eyes. A bear? No, maybe Chica, she saw golden and yellow colors. But...It was. It _was_ a bear. One with yellow matted fur and deep black eyes. Its jaw hung loose like Foxy's, and it was slouched over on the floor, lifeless. Its head was tilted and in its big yellow hand was an old microphone. The top hat and bowtie it wore were black and old like Freddy's.

There was something about it that made Skylar shiver, like her life was at stake and it could slip away at any moment. She felt like those eyes-deep like an endless black hole-could read her thoughts and secrets as if they were all written out right there on a slip of paper. Skylar managed to force her eyes open once again, just as the light went out. The fan stopped crackling and blowing, the right door which had once been closed now opened up, making a loud thud.

Skylar's jaw gaped open and her eyes rounded wide in horror. She grabbed her tablet, which had run out of juice and went blank, but not before she got a glimpse at the bottom left corner:

"Power left: 0%"

"No…" she whispered in the silence. What time was it? Did she make it? Maybe she had time-

Freddy's eery "joyful" chime began to play slowly in the dark. Skylar dropped the tablet and backed up to the back wall of the office, sliding down in the corner. All she had were keys and a flashlight to use as defense, but she knew that wouldn't even get her close to fleeing the giant hands of the horrifying animatronics. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, she had failed.

Skylar hugged her knees close to her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was going to die. Only 24 years old and she was going to die to the hands of these robotic animals with their murderous agenda. She had been through many dangerous adventures, but this was going to be her last. Freddy, standing at the door, his eyes flashing along with the music. Bonnie, in the window, doing the same. Chica, in the opposite window, ditto. Foxy, leaning in the other doorway, slowly swinging his hook back and forth as his eye flickered. All of them were here, to share this terrifying moment with the nightguard in her last moments.

Skylar hid her face in her arms, trembling. Why didn't they just make this quick? Just grab her and go? Why were they making this so much more difficult?

Suddenly, it all stopped. Another singing sound echoed through her ears. A grandfather clock. She looked up carefully as the lights flickered back on. Bonnie stood straighter, turning to walk back down the hallway, along with Chica. Foxy stared blankly at Skylar before dipping his head and walking away in short, twitching movements unlike the others.

Skylar wiped her cheek shakily, looking at the clock; 6AM.

She did it. Freddy took a step into the office as Skylar leisurely stood up, meeting his gaze. _Congratulations._ She thought she heard the word.

"Thank you, for playing." Freddy turned around and left the office to take his place back at the show stage with Bonnie and Chica. Skylar stared in disbelief, still trying to process everything.

She did it.


End file.
